Kingdom Hearts Big Brother
by TheDaveOfGuy
Summary: You know how this works! Watch as your favorite KH characters battle it out! ...Some may not survive... ...Some may not ever want to show their faces in public again... ...Will the Kingdom Hearts universe even SURVIVE?... Tune in to find out! [Rating for language & suggestiveness] -RTFA- SORRY, BUT KHBB IS ON ANOTHER INDEFINITE HIATUS. BLAME ANDREW HUSSIE AND HOMESTUCK.
1. Episode One: Meet Thy Hosts

**KH Big Brother**

**Episode One**

**Meet Thy Hosts**

_A/N: Hello, Rolco The Fallen Angel here, finally getting around to doing something…_

_I know, I know – it's been FOREVER since I first posted this story. I just want to tell every single one of you who read/followed/favorited/reviewed… thank you thank you THANK YOU for not giving up hope on me! I promise to write and finish this story, and if not… well, I signed a contract, and Bruce the Bodyguard keeps giving me dirty looks… You'll get to meet him later._

_Anyways, I have decided to change things up a bit. You (the viewers) will no longer be able to vote who goes and who stays. I'm really sorry, but that method of writing just isn't working for me. Instead, you guys get full say on the FCA's… the Favorite Character Awards!_

_At the end of the show, there are going to be awards going out to:_

_Favorite Character: The collective 'favorite character' of the viewers._

_Favorite Fail: The collective 'favorite epic fail' of the viewers._

_Favorite Victory: The collective 'favorite victory' of the viewers._

_Awkwardest Moment: The collective 'most awkward moment in the show'._

_Sorest Loser: The collective 'sorest loser of the cast'._

_Evil Schemer: The collective 'most evil schemer of the cast'._

_Coolest Quote: The collective 'coolest quote said by someone on the show'._

_Triumphant Victor: The collective 'character who overcame the most difficult challenge in the show'._

_Most Embarrassing Secret: The collective 'best secret exposed on the show'._

_Send in your votes throughout the show, and sit back and watch at the end to see if your favorites get awarded!_

_Speaking of awards… the Cast &amp; Crew already know this, but the prize is a bit of pick-and-choose…_

_PRIZES FOR GRAND WINNER:_

_1,000,000,000 Munny_

_A Beach House in Florida (or) a Luxury Pad in Vegas_

_A Private Limo (or) a Private Jet_

_Plus…_

_A Lifetime Supply of Shrimp! Who doesn't like shrimp?!_

_Also, for those of you who have read the chapters already posted, would you mind reading them again, please? I've edited them and made them a bit better!_

_Thank you for your love and support,_

_**Rolco The Fallen Angel Xx ^-^**_

_(P.S. I hope you guys like cameos, because my OC-brother Roku and I will be appearing as characters on the show! We won't be major or anything, so if you don't like cameos it's okay… I myself despise of Mary-Sues and Gary-Stus. ^-^_

_P.P.S. The cover image up there belongs to me. I designed it, drew it, and colored it. If you want to use it for something (though I can't imagine for what), PM me and ask first. …And please don't claim it as yours! And without further ado, here's the episode! Enjoy!) (NOT THE CURRENT COVER IMAGE OF WHITENESS; ILL GET THE NEW ONE UP ASAP.)_

"Hello, everybody!" Sora says, smiling and waving enthusiastically at the camera. "I'm your host, Sora!"

"And I'm your co-host Ri- wait!" Riku interrupts himself. He thinks for a moment, and then scowls. "Sora! We agreed that _I_ was the host!"

"No, _you_ decided that you were host. _I_ agreed to no such thing." Sora crosses his arms. "So_ I_ am host."

Riku's face contorts as he tries to contain his already-bottled-up anger. "Why the hell do _you_ always get what you want? Huh? Why can't _I_ bask in the sunlight for a while?!" His face is turning red and the volume of his voice has risen significantly.

"Three reasons!" Sora fires back, equally enraged. "One! I'm the main character of the entire GAME! Two! I'm the Keyblade Master! Three! I AM ME. Sora! The amazing, funny, adorable, heroic… HAVE YOU SEEN MY FANDOM?!" He starts shrieking, almost hyperventilating. "I AM THE HOST!"

Riku growls and storms off the stage, slamming the door of the confessional room behind him.

**Riku's Confessional**

"**I can't stand him!**

**First of all, he's not the main character of BBS **_**or **_**385/2 Days.**

**Second, what the hell? I'm a Keyblade Master too! …Actually… **_**I'm**_** the only one who passed the Mark of Mastery! **_**I'm**_** the Keyblade Master, not him!**

**And third, 'I am me'? That's Roxas's line! And his fandom? Yeah, I saw it once. But I had to use a microscope! My fandom, on the other hand, is HUGE. So is Roxas's, for that matter. Way bigger than Sora's!**

**I SOULD BE THE HOST!" Riku glares at the cameraman. "Right?"**

**The cameraman pales. "Umm… yeah, of course! You totally deserve to be the host! …please don't hurt me…"**

**Riku smiles in a sickly-sweet way. "Thank you."**

Riku walks calmly back over to Sora. "Oh really, Sora? 'Cause _I_ have a few solid reasons why _I_ should be the host. Do you wanna hear them?"

Sora laughs, "Sure! Tell me exactly why you're_ so special_!"

Riku summons his Keyblade. "Trust me, Sora. You're _gonna_ let me be the host!"

Sora grins and summons his own Keyblade. "We'll see about that!"

They lunge at each other, battle cries tearing from their throats.

"_I'm sorry. We are experiencing some… technical… difficulties… yeah…_

_Well, tune in next week to meet the rest of the cast, and find out how hard Riku beat Sora's ass! W-wha? Sora?! Get away from me with that Keyblade! Ahhhhh!"_

_-static—_

_A/N:_

_Alright, first episode didn't… go… too smoothly… urk…_

_-DON'T FORGET TO VOTE EVERY WEEK FOR YOUR FAVORITE COMPETITORS! THERE WILL BE SPECIAL PRIZES FOR THE WINNERS AT THE END!-_

_Have fun, and stay tuned!_

_OH!_

_We almost forgot to tell you who the competitors are!_

_Hint: XIII._

_If you still can't figure it out… just… wow…_

_See you next time on Kingdom Hearts Big Brother!_

_**Rolco**__**The**__**Fallen**__**Angel**__**Xx**__**^-^**_

_(P.S. I'm really sorry to all the Sora fans out there, I wasn't hating on him. Who could hate that face?! …besides Riku, I guess…_

_Anyways, Sora might not be my favorite, but I still love the guy!_

_The opinions were solely for entertainment purposes!)_


	2. Episode Two: Meet Thy Cast

**KH Big Brother**

**Episode Two**

**Meet Thy Cast**

"Hello, everybody! I'm Riku, your one _and only_ host!" Riku is smiling brightly.

Sora, on the other hand, is huddled in the corner of the stage with dark circles under his eyes, bandages, and an arm cast…

_(Well, the fight seemed to go pretty good. At least he's not dead!)_

Riku laughs, gesturing to Sora. "And that pitiful excuse for a hero is Sora! He'll be your co-host, _if_ he can manage surviving the next episode!"

Riku's face turns solemn. "Let his story be a warning for all those who dare to defy me!" He sends a stern look toward Sora. "Get your ass over here and appear presentable!"

Sora scrambles to his seat next to Riku. Riku smiles and returns to friendly-host-Riku mode. "So Sora, please tell me that you got all our competitors gathered?"

Sora slaps himself, and then smiles, as if nothing violent had happened between him and Riku. "Of course! They're right backstage! Come on out, guys!"

Riku stands up to greet the competitors as they arrive from a door to the right.

"First up, Number Two! The Freeshooter, Xigbar!"

Xigbar walks on stage, a scowl plastered on his face. "Let's… just get this over with."

"Next, Number Three! The Whirlwind Lancer, Xaldin!"

Xaldin stalks up to Riku, glaring. "I'll _get_ you for this, kid!"

"Number Four! The Chilly Academic, Vexen!"

Vexen appears with his eyes closed, muttering, "Don't kill him… you said you wouldn't kill him…"

"Number Five! The Silent Hero, Lexaeus!"

Lexaeus speaks almost as much as a stone soldier.

"Number Six! The Cloaked Schemer, Zexion!"

Zexion comes onstage, his head in his hands. "I am here to win, take my prize, and leave."

"Number Seven! The Luna Diviner, Saix!"

Saix walks up to Riku. "How, again, did you convince me to do this?"

"Number Eight -oh, _wonderful_\- The Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel!"

Axel saunters on stage in that cool way of his. "Hey, where's my prize? I'm gonna win, got it memorized?"

"Number Nine! The Melodious Nocturne, Demyx!"

Demyx casually strolls onstage. "Hiya! It's great to be here! …There won't be any running challenges, right?"

"Number Ten! The Gambler of Fate, Luxord!"

Luxord comes up on stage, shuffling through a stack of cards. "Yeah… hey… you got a twenty I could… err… borrow?"

"Number Eleven! The Graceful Assassin, Marluxia!"

Marluxia walks up with narrowed eyes. "No tricks, alright?"

"Number Twelve! The Savage Nymph, Larxene!"

Larxene -to _everyone's_ surprise- growls and glares at Riku. "Enough with introductions! My god, it's not like they're meeting us for the first time!"

"Anyways… on to Number Thirteen! The Key of Destiny, Roxas!"

Roxas walks up waving and smiling. "Hey, everyone! Glad to be back! Let's get to the challenges!"

"Number Fourteen! The Key of Faith, Xion!"

Xion practically runs on stage, laughing and smiling. "Hi guys! I'm so happy to be back!"

Riku smiles and nods. "Um-huh, glad to _have_ you back, Xion!

Alright, everyone! I'm going to explain a few simple things to you!" He gestures toward an open door behind him that leads into a hallway. "These here are the guys' rooms. Now boys, there are only five rooms, so you'll have to double up, ok?" Saix makes a confused face, while Demyx starts counting on his fingers. Zexion frowns and waves his hand a bit to catch Riku's attention. Riku spots him. Obviously not prepared for them to actually have questions, he grins nervously. "Umm… yes, Zexy?" Zexion's frown deepens. "First of all, do not call me… _Zexy._ Second, I would like to inform you that you miscalculated… there are 11 of us males. If there are five rooms, and we double up, that's ten. Again, there are eleven of us. That leaves one out."

Demyx keeps counting. He abruptly stops and nods. "Yep - he's right." Zexion glares at Demyx. "Of course I'm right, you idiot! It's a simple mathematical equation! I know _Heartless _that could solve it!" He pauses for a second. "Heck, _Sora _could probably figure it out!"

Everyone turns to look at Sora, who is sitting in his chair… counting on his fingers. He scratches his head with the arm that's not in a cast. He looks up. "I don't get it…"

Zexion facepalms. "Alright, never mind that last comment. But I'm _still_ right. I'm _always_ right."

Vexen, who, along with everyone else, has been following the conversation intently, grins. "Nope- not always! You remember in second grade when you got up in front of the entire class and said that 2 + 2 = 5?" He starts laughing manically. "What a math whiz!"

Zexion clenches his fists, and his face turns red. "Shut up! I spoke too fast and the words got jumbled up!" Vexen grabs his sides and almost falls over. "SHUT UP!" Zexion screams.

Vexen wipes tears from his eyes. "But it's so funny! You, one of the smartest people in the world! Hey… hey Zexion… 2 + 2 = 5! Ha ha ha!"

Zexion tears up a little. "It's not funny, you ass! Shut up!" He runs off the stage and into the confessional room.

**Zexion's Confessional**

"**It's not fair! I say one stupid thing **_**years**_** ago, and it **_**still**_** comes back to haunt me?**

**And that was forever ago! Haven't I proved myself yet? Haven't I? Ugh! He's just trying to mess me up! He never wants me to get anywhere in life! I just **_**hate**_** him!"**

**Zexion starts bawling. The cameraman awkwardly shifts around. "Hey…" he tries. "It's okay… You know he's just saying that to upset you…" Zexion sniffs and looks up. "Really? You honestly think so?" The cameraman nods. "Yeah… he's just a big jerk." Zexion smiles a little. "Thanks. I think I feel better now."**

Zexion walks back up with everyone else. His eyes are red, and he sniffles a bit, but other than that he looks fine. Riku fakes a smile. "Alright… now, what were we talking about?" Larxene growls. "The rooms! You know, who-sleeps-where! Hurry up; I don't want to be here all day!"

"Okay, so anyways, apparently there's something wrong with the way we set things up." He glares sternly at Sora. "Sora! Did you fuck something up?"

Sora's eyes widen. "No! I swear, everything looked fine!"

Riku's eyes narrow. "Whatever… So, here are the room plans. For the guys, the first room on the left belongs to Zexion and Lexaeus. You can take your things and go to your rooms as soon as I call your names. The first room on the right belongs to Xaldin and Luxord. The second room on the right belongs to Axel and Roxas. The second room on the left goes to Saix and Demyx, and-"

"WHAT?" Saix's voice rings out loud and clear. "You mean to say that I'm going to be trapped in a room with HIM? That can't be right! I'll never make it! Do you understand? Never! NEVER!"

Riku tries to continue. "-And the room in the back-"

Saix interrupts, falling to his hands and knees at Riku's feet. "No! Can't you switch me out or something? Please, I'll do _anything_!"

Riku simply says, "You can always forfeit," and finally moves on. "The room in the back goes to Vexen and Xigbar. Now, for the girls' rooms."

Marluxia waves his arm. "Helloooo? What about me?"

Riku ignores him. "There are only two rooms back there, so one of you will have a whole room to yourself."

Marluxia waves both arms. "Excuse me?!"

But Riku continues to ignore him. "So, Larxene and Xion, you two will have the room to the right. Marluxia, you're the luck lady getting a room to herself." Several snickers and giggles leak from the cast.

Marluxia erupts. "What did you say? WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? I guess I'll have to inform you that I AM NOT A GIRL!"

Riku looks closely at Marluxia. "Are… are you sure…?"

"Yes, yes I'm sure! You can check for yourself, if you want to!" Marluxia threateningly begins unzipping his cloak.

Riku pales and shakes his head. "No thanks… I'll just… take your word for it… besides, there's nowhere else for you to go anyway!"

Marluxia rezips, crosses his arms, and pouts. He mutters to himself, "…. Not a girl… he can… my dick..."

Riku frowns at the assembled mass of Nobodies. "Didn't I tell you that you all can go to your rooms? Get out of here!"

The competitors all shuffle to their rooms. Roxas, though, pushes his way toward Riku. "Hey, Riku? Why isn't Xemnas here? This is supposed to be for all of the Organization, right?"

Riku chuckles. "Of course he's not here! The man's a psychopath! Do you think we would let someone so dangerous on live television?"

Sora raises an eyebrow. "Well, _you're_ here…"

Riku shoots a piercing glance behind him. "Sora," he hisses, "I will _hurt_ you." Sora winces and clamps his good hand over his mouth.

"Sorry!" he mumbles through his palm.

Riku turns back towards the camera, waving. "Well, folks, that's all for our second episode, tune in next time for our first challenge: Kitten Apocalypse! See you next time!"

A/N

O_o Well, that went better than the first episode, at least! No one's died (yet), and the first challenge is only days away! …Kitten Apocalypse? Sounds… cute? I'm not quite sure what to make of it… Whatever it is, we can all be assured that it will be fun and exciting! Remember, R &amp; R!

Vote for your favorite contestant, in hopes that they will win the Favorite Character Awards! The FC's will be awarded the final night of the show!

_See you next time, on Kingdom Hearts Big Brother!_

_**Rolco The Fallen Angel Xx ^-^**_

_(P.S. Also, I want to give a sincere apology to Zexion, Saix, and Marluxia. You guys got crap in this episode… But things will get better! ((Hopefully)).)_


	3. Episode Three: Kitten Apocalypse - Pt 1

**KH Big Brother**

**Episode Three**

**Kitten Apocalypse, Part 1: Aww! So Cute!**

_A/N: Hello, everyone, and thanks again for waiting! For those not aware, at this time of posting, it is 3/14/15, a.k.a. Pi Day 2015! I'm going to start trying to post a chapter every Saturday… Anyways, today is the first Challenge! Somebody's going home… so, I'll kindly explain the process. Each week, Riku and Sora hold a Challenge. The loser automatically gets put on the blox… the chopping block, the maybe-going-to-get-voted-off place… you know what I mean. The blox. (It's a pun.) The winner, on the other hand, gets to choose the other unlucky soul on the blox. The next week, the winner becomes the HoH - Head of Household. The HoH has immunity from the blox, and if they so choose, do not even have to participate in the Challenge. The two on the blox are voted on by fellow housemates – even the HoH who may have put them up! Whoever has the most votes goes home…_

_Who will be the first victim? It's time to find out, on KH Big Brother!_

_**P.S. this is MEGA SCHUPER IMPROTANT! In conjunction with this, I have created my own website for KHBB! That's how serious I am about this. The URL is:**_

_** .com**_

_**If you want to check it out, be my guest! It will be updated when this is updated, and may also have extra notes, pictures, and things in the future. Thank you bunchies to people who check it out! Of course like this fanfiction, it's still in the beginning phases, but it's coming along quite nicely!**_

_**Rolco The Fallen Angel Xx ^-^**_

"Good evening everyone, I'm your host, Riku, and welcome back to Kingdom Hearts Big Brother!" Riku says. He then, jumping right in, gives a quick review.

"Last time, we met our competitors – Organization XIII! Minus Xemnas, of course. We gave our contestants their living arrangements, and may -or may not- have discovered a few… technical flaws. But, all's well that ends well, and our competitors are now gathered for the first competition!"

He motions to the Cast, who stand behind him in a row, by number. He then motions to Sora.

"Sora here is going to give you the up-and-up on today's Challenge. Pay attention! Your task begins immediately after he is finished, and no questions!"

Sora walks out in front of the line, still bruised and casted but no longer bandaged or bleeding. He paces the row of Nobodies like a drill sergeant, staring them down in the eyes.

"Alright everyone! Behind the door to the yard there is pack of wild animals." Eyes widen in alarm.

"They are horrible, carnivorous, bloodthirsty beasts, just waiting to devour you!" The competitors shift from foot to foot, unsure of what to do. Do they run? Stay? Nevertheless, Sora continues.

"There are thirteen of them – one for each of you. Your animal will look a lot like you, so that you can find them. Your task is to find the beast most like you, and get it back through the door and into this cage-" He waves a hand to a rather large wire cage by Riku- "As soon as possible. You have thirty minutes altogether. If you harm your animal or anyone else's, you lose. If you die, pass out for any reason, or fail to get your animal into the cage in thirty minutes, you lose. Am I clear?" He sends a look to the row, just begging them to say no.

Pale faces with wide eyes nod to him, and then a shiver passes from one contestant to the other. Demyx, almost shaking with fear, has to ask something. "What… k-kind of animals are they?"

Sora ignores him. He ushers the group through the door and says loudly, "Ready? GO!"

The Nobodies involuntarily tumble into the yard, startled by what they see.

The grassy yard is almost entirely taken up by a… castle..? It is two stories tall and completely covered in carpet-like material… and surrounding it, in the grass, rolling and fighting and sleeping, are 11 fuzzy…

Kittens.

And atop the highest carpet-peak of the cat-castle are two other kittens – a bright red one, and a bright blue one.

Instantaneously, Axel and Saix race off to climb the tower.

While they are busy climbing, the others snap out of their daze, and rush off to find their own kittens among the pack.

And among all this chaos, a shrill scream rings out.

-Axel and Saix-

Axel and Saix are neck-and-neck as they speed across the grassy lawn. About halfway across, they each notice the presence of the other, and both summon their weapons… fireballs and moon-beams shoot back and forth, but both of the men are agile and quick. They are still at a par as they reach the base of the castle…

-Lexaeus-

Another scream rips through the air as Lexaeus backs against a wall. A stocky, rusty-colored kitten approaches him slowly, and another girly shriek is heard. The Silent Hero slaps two hands over his mouth. The shriek is cut off at the source, and Lexaeus' eyes widen. The kitten cocks its head to the side and mews. Lexaeus, instinctively, turns tail and runs.

**Lexaeus' Confessional**

"**You do not understand… mine is a dark, serious fear… I was attacked as a child by a wild tomcat… I haven't touched one of the foul creatures since…" He pauses for a minute, then adds, "And by the way, take note that rabies shots hurt."**

-Everyone Else-

The rest of the group 'pounces' onto their task. Most of the kittens notice and run off into the castle. The Organization soon follows.

Zexion, while trying to reach his own snoozing grey-blue kitten, was chased around by a platinum blonde kitten with bright green eyes. Vexen sees this spectacle and begins to laugh his ass off, forgetting momentarily that he should be capturing his cat…

Larxene approaches a yellow kitten, its blue eyes full of cunning. The twin fur-antennae on its head bob as it turns and dashes off, holding true to the lightning bolt tattooed on its flank.

"Damn it!" Larxene curses, fully prepared to give chase…

Marluxia enters the lower level of the cat castle, looking around. He spots a flash of pink, and runs towards it. He leaps down to grab the feminine-colored ball of fluff, but it scampers away. He gets up, dusts himself off, and follows the kitten down a carpet-corridor…

-Axel and Saix-

Axel and Saix come to the base of the castle and quickly begin to scale it. They don't bother entering, it would waste time. So they each jump onto one the many outer platforms and balconies and climb upward…

-Lexaeus-

Lexaeus… not much has changed in his situation…

-Everyone Else-

Demyx, whistling, strolls along the castle, nonchalantly searching. He notices a light tan tail and a music-note clad rump, smiles to himself, and sneaks up to it…

Luxord is having no such luck. Every time he finds the white-blonde kitten, it runs away before he can even compliment it on its card-suit-spade tattoo…

Xigbar sees a brownish tabby cat with a single yellow eye and sets off in a mad dash to capture it, but unfortunately the kitten turns a corner and is nowhere to be seen. Xigbar looks around the corner and then turns back, wondering where the hell a cat can gust disappear to. The kitten, standing on the ceiling, would have snickered, if it wasn't a kitten…

-Lexaeus-

Lexaeus is growing rather tired of this foul beast following him around. He turns to capture it and be done, but the cat rubs itself on his leg, purring. The color drains from Lexaeus' face and he drops in a dead faint…

-Axel and Saix-

S aix reaches the top of the tower first, Axel following a millisecond later. They dash madly to the two kittens, who are wrestling on the flat roof. How they had gotten up there was anyone's guess. Axel gets to the play-fighting felines first and tries to pry the red kitten off of the blue one, but the azure cat bites him and he recoils. Saix reaches down to grab his kitten from the fray, but the crimson feline scratches his hand, causing him to curse under his breath. Axel musters up his… courage(?) and scoops up the red cat in his arms. Its turquoise eyes glance up at him, and the little flame tat on its flank encourages a chuckle from Axel.

"You're a chip off the old block, aren't cha?" He coos. His eyes widen when he realizes that Saix and the blue kitten are already gone.

"Fuuuck!" He yells as he launches himself off the roof, super-hero style, to catch up...

-Everyone Else-

X aldin and Xion stand side-by-side, watching two seemingly identical black kittens.

" So…" Xaldin starts, unsure of what to do.

"Which one is which?" Xion finishes for him.

They stare at the cats for a few seconds longer, until the kittens turn enough for Three and Thirteen to catch a glimpse of their sides. One carries a rose mark, the other a seashell.

"Well, if that doesn't explain it, I'm not quite sure what does," Xaldin states plainly, before he and his companion depart for their prey…

Roxas, still unable to find his kitten, wanders aimlessly about the 'cat'stle, until he emerges onto one of the balconies, to find a lone blonde kitten sitting on the edge. It seems to be staring off into the distance, contemplating life. Roxas immediately felt a connection to the cat, and sat down beside it.

The image of a sea-salt ice cream bar on the cat's flank brings up memories, sad ones that he'd rather not think about. But he does, and he reaches down and gently glides his hand down the kitten's fur.

-Axel and Saix-

Axel and Saix are both flying across the lawn towards the door…

Saix is ahead, holding his moon-flanked kitten close to his chest…

No, now Axel is ahead-

Wait, it's Saix…

It's Axel…

It looks like Saix is going to make it, a full three feet ahead-

Oh, wow! Saix just tripped! It's Axel for the win!

Axel rushes through the door, panting. He places his kitten inside the cage and sits down on one of the couches. Saix follows a few seconds later, and the duo watches the others on the wall-mounted flat-screen…

-Everyone Else-

At the sight of Axel and Saix, Vexen snaps out of his laughing fit and snatches the blonde kitten from its course. He strokes it to soothe its anger; he must have really hated Zexion. He notes its biohazard symbol tattoo, and gives a nod of approval. He finally carries it through the door, and Zexion breathes a sigh of relief. He catches his breath, and then walks over to his still sleeping kitten. He laughs at the tattoo of an open book on its side, and gently lifts the cat by its scruff. Its fur flops into its right eye, much like Zexion's, and the violet left looks up to its captor. A soft "mew," Is heard, and Zexion laughs as he cuddles the ball of fluff to his chest.

**Zexion's Confessional**

"**Don't judge me! It's freaking adorable!"**

He brings it through the door, completing his task…

The brown tabby with the eyepatch tattoo is walking down one of the corridors when- BAM! Xigbar falls from the ceiling, pinning the cat.

"I got you now! Think you could trick ol' Xiggy, huh?" He chuckles as he returns the kitten to the cage with the others…

"Gatcha!" Demyx yells as is hands close around the tan kitten he had been stalking. It mewls in protest, but is carried against its wishes to the cage…

Larxene skids around a corner, just within kitten-snatching distance. She does just that, and practically drags the unwilling yellow fuzzball back to the living room…

Roxas, still petting the cat he had grown emotionally attached to, remembers the challenge and easily lifts the kitten. He continues to pet his new friend as he crosses the lawn to the door…

Marluxia, back pressed against a wall, waits patiently. As soon as he catches sight of the cherry-blossomed pink flank, he pounces for the capture…

Xaldin finally catches up to his kitten, who had stopped to take a bath. He gruffly picks up the cat and carries it back…

Luxord attempts a final time to approach the off-white cat, and it (again) tries to run away. It makes the mistake of trying to run between his legs, though, and is caught…

Xion approaches her kitten slowly, calling softly,

"Here, kitty, kitty, kitty…" The kitten comes closer, and eventually Xion reaches down and scoops her up…

[A few minutes later…]

"Alright, everyone, the first challenge is complete!" Riku says, glancing across at the assembled competitors.

Sora comes up beside Riku after latching the cage closed. "And since it's obvious that Lexaeus lost, he'll be going home… As soon as he regains consciousness, that is…"

Riku continues, "Next week, we'll divide up the remaining competitors into two teams! Oh, and by the way, congratulations to Axel, our first winner! Next week he'll be the Head of Household…"

"Goodbye, everyone, and tune in next time to Kingdom Hearts Big Brother!" Sora finishes, waving.

_A/N: Okay, the ending was rushed, sorry. I almost missed my deadline! I will try to be more efficient in the future, I promise… ^-^_

_See you next week, and happy Pi Day, guys!_

_**Rolco The Fallen Angel Xx ^-^**_


	4. Sorry For The Pause

A/N: Okay, i know this is not the update you expected. i'm sorry to say that this fic will be on pause (NOT hiatus) until at least the end of April, 2015. I have a school play i am a part of (caterpillar in alice in wonderland) and a bunch of other things. i will, however, be posting some Homestuck one-shots. Thank you for understanding! i love you all.

_Luv always,_

**_Rolco The Fallen Angel Xx ^-^_**


End file.
